No Surprise
by CHIBI LOLLIPOP
Summary: Based off of Daughtry's No Surprise. Not really like the song but I got inspired! What really happened to make Envy hate Edward so? Why is he hell bent on causing him pain? What really happened to Envy when he was A human known as Eden and in love? R


AN: Hello there. This is for now a one shot.. But it may turn out to be a story based on what you think.

Review and tell me if you think this should stick as a shot, or possible turn into a story.

Rating: T

Summary: based off of Daughtry's No Surprise. Not really like the song but it gave me an idea. Why does Envy hate Edward so much? What is the real reason for wanting to make his life miserable? What really happened back when Envy was still known as a human named Eden, and was in love? Kinda Au.. from what actually happened… R&R

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Envy watched from his spot on the tree as his Arch nemesis laid back onto a rock by the edge of the river. The way his body curved, and fit perfectly onto its hard surface. Almost like it was meant for him. The way his golden skin caught the sun and reflected it back in a sorta challenging way. The way his hair flowed out beneath him, almost like a halo. It all brought back painful memories. Memories that he whished to forget.

_------_

"_Eden, where are we going?" A small blond whined from behind the one called Eden. He turned and flashed a brilliantly white smile._

"_Chibi, it's a surprise! You gotta wait till we get there." He stated, pulling the smaller blond through the grass. A small whine of protest was emitted, but had quickly turned into a small moan as a pair of lips found his. "Trust me okay. Your gonna love it!"_

_They walked through the night until the older of the two stopped short and maneuvered himself behind the blond. He placed a pair of slender hands over the smaller's eyes and leaned in close._

_"Since I very well can't bring you out to a public place to celebrate out three year anniversary, in fear of revealing our relationship, I took it upon my self to find the perfect place to be with you. I looked long and hard and I think the work paid off very well. Wouldn't you agree?" He asked, removing his hands and revealing a beautiful site._

_The river, which was usually running at full speed, was quite calm and reflected the night sky with no fault. The white, sand like soil was shimmer from a small candlelight, which was emitted from a small candle that was placed on a flat rock on the waters edge._

_Golden eyes shone with love as they scanned the scene. Turning to face the older teen he smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Eden, its amazing." He whispered, bringing the taller in for a kiss._

_"Thank you very much. You should expect nothing less when it's coming from me!" He states, pushing the blond off of him, and drags him in the direction of the rocks. _

_Eden picked up the candle and blew out the flame, and proceeded to throw the entire candle in the river, which earned a small look of confusion from the blond._

_"Why did you light the candle if you were just gonna do that?" He asked, allowing himself to be pushed back onto the smaller rock, which seemed to take form of the smaller body and cradle it. _

_-------------_

He watched as a girl, Winry if he remembered correctly, came out of the dense woods and took her place on the rock next to his chibi.

She looked out of place on the rock. Her small body only covering half of its surface.

A pang of jealousy ran through his body as _his_ chibi reached out and swiped some hair out of her face. His body tensed as _his _Chibi slowly leaned over the space in between the rocks and placed a kiss on her lips.

The jealously was soon replaced by hate as Edward slid over to the other rock and took Winry in his arms.

He hated Fullmetal for what he did to him. What he does to him. Every thing they once did is now what they did. Every kiss, touch, smile, and laugh brought back painful memories he wished to erase.

That's why he was so apt on causing him so much pain. That's why he obeyed Dante even though she was gonna betray him. Why would he want to become human if the one thing he wanted to become human for was to soon be dead? What was the point?

He was hell bent on causing his Chibi misery for what he did. How could he forget about him? They had everything. They were everything. They were so in love, but he tossed him away as soon as he was sick. He threw away everything that his other held dear in selfishness. In fear.

-----------

_"Why my dear Edward, I did that in the event I was to lose my way, or just simply get lost I would be able to find the spot I had picked out just for you." He replied, straddling Ed's hips._

_"Hmh. What if it rain, or the wind blew out the candle then what? Never thought of that huh?" He questioned with a playful smirk on his lips. Eden rolled his eyes in reply and leaned down to capture the others lips._

_Lips moved together in union, and a few moans were released when hips ground together. Their bodies were molded together. It was like they were meant for each other. _

_Edward slowly pushed off the older teen and raised up so Eden was sitting in his lap. "Did you just bring me out here to do it, or are there some other motives behind this?" He questioned, letting his fingers trail up and down Eden's sides. _

_"Mhhm. If I remember correctly there is another reason I brought you out here, but it's kinda hard focus when your tongue is down my throat Love." He replies with a smirk._

_The younger teen rolled his eyes and pushed the other onto the larger rock beside of them. Wrapping his arms around the taller teen he placed his head on the others chest and sighed in contentment. "You know what Eden, I don't care why you brought me out here, but if you wanna have sex then lets. It's our anniversary and we should enjoy that."_

_"Well I'm glad you think that, but I have something for you. It's kinda womanly, but I think it fits you. It's a rare stone known as the Philosophers Stone and it's supposed to be very mystical. They say it holds unknown magic. I had it placed in a locket and then put it on a golden chain." He stated, pulling out a small blue box._

_Removing the small object he slid it over his lovers head and pulled him into a kiss. "It's perfect!" he said in amazement. _

_Edward stared down at the necklace and smiled up at Eden. "I really love it." _

_"I knew you would."_

_THREE WEEKS LATER (WHAT Envy DIDN"T KNOW)_

_"How long do you think he has?"_

"_I don't know. An hour at most. I'm so sorry."_

_"What caused this?"_

"_Mercury poisoning. I have no idea how it happened but all the signs point to it. Sadly there's no cure, and by the looks of it the poison has been tearing away at his nerves, and brain for a while now."_

_Edward waits out in the hall, but can here every chocked breath. Every word. Every thing. He was torn in more ways then one. The man he was in love with was dying. The man he was gonna spend the rest of his life with, regardless of what anyone had to say. The man he was gonna ask to marry that very day._

_"Do you think he'll wake up?"_

"_I'm sorry to say, but no. The symptoms came so sudden, and by the time we even get him on medication to wake him he'll be dead. He's barely breathing. It's a wonder he's still alive."_

_Edward controlled his breathing and watched as the doctor made his way out. Dante came out and gave him an unreadable look. He took this as a sign that he could go see Eden. _

_He slowly entered the pale white bedroom and made his way over to where Eden lay. He looked almost like he was sleeping, but the breaths were coming out in short gasps. _

_Tears came to his eyes, but he ignored them. Slowly he removed the necklace Eden had given him and slid it onto Eden's. _

_He also pulled out the ring he was going to offer him and placed in into the small locket that also held the stone._

_Slowly he allows himself to crawl into the bed and rests his head onto his lover's chest. Letting the tears flow, he lies like that until the chest stops rising. _

_His mind races back to three days ago. The day they had had their first fight. It was over something that now seemed really stupid. _

_Eden had gotten mad at him for practicing black magic. He threw a fit when he had said that 'he didn't care what people thought about him'. Now he understood why._

_He understood that all Eden wanted was a pure relationship. A public one. One that people wouldn't forget. He was one that believed in rebirth and had said multiple times that 'He wanted proof of their love.' That's why he was so hurt when he had made that comment. That was why he was gonna ask his hand in marriage, a public marriage to make up for it. But now he was dead. _

_Edward cursed himself for walking out on him. He hated himself for not being able to see that he was hurting the one he loved most. Now he couldn't even say he loved him, or that he was sorry. Then it hit him._

_There was a rule in the magic he studied that told him to never attempt to bring back the dead. It was considered a taboo. One had never been successful, but he was willing to take the chance._

_Locking the door, Edward made his way over to the bed that Eden laid. He recalled the words to bring the dead back and centered all his energy. Placing his hands on his former lovers body he recites the words and releases the energy._

_A blue light envelopes the room, and Edward is knocked back. The locket was shinning with the brightest of all reds, and Eden had now begun to glow with a white light. Edward watched as he rose from his position and looked around the room in a stupor. _

_He had done it. He had brought back the one he loved. He made a move to get up, but was held down. He clawed frantically at the black matter that had a hold of him. He was slowly dragged down into a black hole, all the while screaming for Eden._

…

_Dante watched from the door as Edward was dragged down into the matter and smirked as her eyes found the body of a modified Eden. _He really did it! _She thought as she watched the new Eden stand and gaze around the room. Then it clicked._

_The red light was that stone he had pestered her to buy. The Philosophers Stone. That was the key. _

_She smirked in triumph as she made her way into the room, and guided a confused teen out of the room._

_--- --- ---_

Every thing that He and Ed should have been was torn apart. Dante had informed him that Edward had left him in his hour of need with a woman of much power. She claimed that Edward had left as soon as he heard the news and had thrown the necklace away without a second glance.

This had hurt Envy the most. Knowing that he had inscribed his feelings on the inside of the locket. Knowing that he bought him that stone out of love. Knowing that he had loved him and still that bastard didn't even keep his gift.

He would make him pay. He would pay for all those lies he had told him. All those times he had said 'I love you' were a waste, but he still felt the same. He was still in love after all these years.

Envy slid off the tree and made his way through the forest with tears running down his face. Without a second thought he vowed to himself that he would kill his former love. He would leave him in his hour of need much like he had left him.


End file.
